User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Pluto To The Snowy Rescue!
Plot Trivia Cast Gallery Mickey Chatters.jpeg Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary, Maggie, Jillian and Alexander preparing to have a snowball fight.) *Hilary: "Okay, Maggie! Are you ready?" *Maggie: (Barks). *Jillian: "C'mon, Alexander!" *Alexander: "Okay! I'm coming!" *Jillian: "Whoa! Look out!" (Jillian ducked and a snowball hit Alexander.) *Both: "Hey!" *Jillian: "Surprise attack! What gives?" *Hilary: "All's fair in love and snowball war." (The kids started to throw snowballs at each other. Until, a snowball hits Aunt Natalie.) *Aunt Natalie: "Oh my!" *Hilary: "Oh. Hi Aunt Natalie! Is mom and dad home yet." *Aunt Natalie: "I'm afraid your mom and dad are stuck in the snow." *All: "Stuck in the snow? Oh no!" *Hilary: "What happened to them?" *Aunt Natalie: "Your mother called and she told us that they run over some ice and they crashed. They were lucky to survive and they didn't have any boo-boos. And it'll take a while for them to get out of there. Uncle Richard and I are making some hot cocoa." *Jillian: "Okay!" *Aunt Natalie: "Have fun, kids!" *All: (Sighing). (Jillian and Alexander walked to the picnic table with the umbrella.) *Hilary: (Sighs)"What now, Maggie? I can't believe Mom and Dad are stuck in the snow. I sure hope they're okay." (Suddenly, Hilary's necklace glows.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Oh. Maggie, c'mon! It's time to get Kipper and head on over to the Magical Enchanted Library." (Scene cuts to the Magical Enchanted Library.) *Hilary: "Okay! I'm here! I'm here! Don't start without me!" (A book flies out, and Hilary catches it and she lands on her seat and her bunny ears hat goes over her eyes.) *Hilary: "Whoa!" (Hilary removes the bunny ears out of the way.) *Hilary: "Pluto to the Rescue?! Huh. What kind of dog, do you think Pluto will be." (The book flies into the storytelling device and it reviews the story.) *Narrator: "For many years, St Bernard rescue dogs have been required to help people when they're in need of a rescue mission." *Hilary: "Huh. So, there must be some dogs called St Bernards. I wonder what's going to happen next." *Narrator: "One fateful day at the Clubhouse, Goofy and Donald are on Mistletoe Mountain making snow animals and snowman in the snow. But, there was one slight problem. They built a snowman so big, that they got stuck on the other side. And now, Pluto the Rescue Dog must rescue them and bring them some hot chocolate. And some say, that you must be prepared for this rescue." (The scene fades.) *Hilary: "Oh no! Poor Goofy and Donald! I've got to help Pluto the Rescue Dog save them and give this story a happy ending." (Hilary hurries off to the Clubhouse with Kipper and Maggie following her. And they all appear at the Clubhouse in a magical flash of light.) *Mickey: "Welcome to our Clubhouse!" *Hilary: "Hi Mickey! It's so great to see you!" *Mickey: "We sure are gonna have fun today. So, let's..." (Suddenly, they hear ringing.) *Maggie: (Barks). *Hilary: "What's that. What's happening." *Mickey: "Uh Oh. Hey! That's the emergency phone. Sounds like somebody's in trouble." (The emergency phone appears and Mickey dials the number and Goofy and Donald appear.) * (The call ended.) * Category:Blog posts